


The Horror, or what lies under Ben Hargreeves’ skin

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: The Umbrella Academy, Umbrella Academy, tua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: It was sitting on my drafts for some time now. So I thought why not post it.





	The Horror, or what lies under Ben Hargreeves’ skin

**Author's Note:**

> It was sitting on my drafts for some time now. So I thought why not post it.

“But ... but, I don't want to. Please, sir,”

“No more complaints number 6,” Hargreeves said “you are wasting my precious time. Now come on, show us your tentacles.”

Ben looked at the man on the other side of the glass. His father would never be in the same room when testing his powers. He watched carefully though. Watched carefully and had the cameras on, always recording his smallest move.

“Father, please I can't,” Ben cried.

“Go on number 6!” Hargreeves commanded.

Ben knew there was no way to get out of this. One look into his father's eyes and the message was clear. Release the monster. The faster Ben complied to his father's wishes, the faster he would be free to go.

Ben pulled his shirt off. His mum said he got too skinny. His bones were clearly visible under his skin.

He took a deep breath and then ... pain.

A harsh pain overwhelmed him. Something was moving under his skin. Pushing violently to get out. His wounds began to bleed again as the tentacles rose from his chest and belly. They moved in a slithery way, leaving trails of slime on the floor. The creature made this gloppy sound that had Ben shivering.

Dark red blood and yellow gain splattered out of his wounds, which slowly turned into black holes. The tentacle on his right side rushed out with such a force that broke his lower rib. Ben screamed, he was on the verge of passing out. And the smell didn't help at all.

Ben felt powerless as the creature, bit by bit, gained control over him. He felt a second rib broke as another tentacle rushed out. Ben tried to scream again, but black mist filled his mouth chocking him.

This otherworldly dimension, the creature was lusting for a way out of there. Ben could feel it was determinate to tear the gates down. His third rib broke, Ben fainted.

 

* * *

 

“The boy has lost consciousness, sir. You can turn now,” Pogo said

The Monocle turned towards the glass again. The image made him nauseous. Number 6 laid down blood covering him from head to toe. Reginald always found the sight of him disgusting. A pity he couldn’t trust anybody else to overview number 6′s progress. The price he had to pay. Reginald looked at the remains of a tentacle still flop on the corner of the room.

“Get the subject on the hospital and have him patched. Also, make sure to get the remains for further examination. I have to get some fresh air.”


End file.
